


A Girl Apart

by CyborgCondesce



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyborgCondesce/pseuds/CyborgCondesce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noodle struggles to accept Cyborg Noodle as part of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Girl Apart

It had taken a long time for everyone to adjust to Cyborg Noodle's presence, not least of all Noodle. The cyborg was designed to be a killing machine and killer guitarist, much like the original. However, to Noodle, the cyborg still felt like an empty shell, devoid of warmth.

Noodle traipsed into the recording room to lay down another of Murdoc's demos. Cyborg Noodle was standing in the corner, guitar at the ready. Her moulded silicon face was as emotionless as ever. Noodle took up her own guitar and checked the tuning absentmindedly.

"I'm telling you, you're singing it wrong!" Murdoc shouted at 2D. "You were singing it perfectly fine this morning, what's your problem?"

2D stuttered nonsense, trying to gather his thoughts. "You told me I was singing it wrong this mornin'! Said I had to change the pacing of the chorus!"

Murdoc growled threateningly. "Did not! I didn't even mention the chorus, the chorus was fine the way it was. Noodle, tell this tosspot what I told him to fix this morning," he snarled, turning to Cyborg Noodle.

Noodle clenched her hands. He's not doing this on purpose, she thought, it is simply a good imitation. She raised her hand slowly, to redirect Murdoc's attention over to herself. "Murdoc, you did tell 2D to change the pacing on the chorus this morning, so that it would fit better with the altered lead guitar. Perhaps Cyborg Noodle could play the abridged B-side to remind you?" she said, pointedly.

Murdoc laughed uncomfortably. It was a situation Noodle was all too familiar with; although Murdoc was the one who created Cyborg Noodle, he couldn't actually tell the two apart. Noodle had spent one year being mistaken for a cyborg. Murdoc tried rolling his eyes and laughing it off, pretending it was no big deal. He was half way through muttering a quick apology when Cyborg Noodle started playing the adjusted bridge section.

The cyborg finished the bridge, and the recording room stayed silent for a few moments. Russel sighed. "Should we start again from the top?" he asked. Murdoc and 2D made a few non-committal noises. Noodle wiped a few angry tears away before anybody noticed she was crying. She nodded at her cyborg counterpart, and the pair started the song.

Half an hour later, the band had a complete demo recording that all members were happy with, Murdoc included. They left the recording room on an emotional high, and headed towards the kitchen. Russel talked about making pizzas for dinner, and Murdoc complained about how no pizza company would deliver to an island in the middle of the ocean. The incident earlier was almost forgotten, written off as yet another social faux pas on Murdoc's behalf.

2D caught Noodle's arm and pulled her into a hug. The two stood in the corridor, arms wrapped around each other. 2D rested his chin on Noodle's head. "Are you okay, Noodle?" he murmured.

Noodle gave a small nod. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You seemed a bit down through the whole recording session. You sure you're alright?" 2D said, kissing the top of Noodle's head.

She smiled to herself, and snuggled closer into 2D's chest. "I'm a lot better when I'm with you," she said.

At least there was one person who could tell the difference between herself and her cyborg lookalike.


End file.
